Produce, such as corn, tomatoes and apples, is transported from the site in which it is grown to locations for sale, display, or processing. Portable containers are known that are designed to suit the demands of a particular crop. Known containers may be heavy to transport if made of wood. Wooden or paperboard containers are susceptible to weakening if exposed to moisture and may become contaminated with microbes.